The Fight Against Hell
by MilitaryBoundNavy
Summary: The Reikai Tentei spend a year of training in Reikai. When they come home things start falling apart. What does it have to do witht their training? How will this all work out? Hiei/Botan Yusuke/Kayko Kuwabara/Yukina Kurama/Shizuru
1. Chapter 1

It was cold outside on this December day. It was December 12 to be exact. It was the day the Reikai Tantei got back from their year long training. They boys got to spend time in the nigen world only on holidays and birthdays and such. They even convinced Koenma that Halloween was even a holiday worth going back to their loves for! It wasn't a bad year but a hard year for sure. It has been about 6 weeks since they had last been home to see their families and friends.

Yusuke opened the door to the house he built for his wife and himself about a year ago. He was so glad to be home. His wife wasn't home yet. She was at work! She was a teacher. Mrs. Urameshi was one of the nicest teachers any 3rd grader could have. They all loved her! He loved her. He closed the door and placed a vase of flowers he got for her on the coffee table! He got her a dozen red roses. It wasn't his style but he knew she loved them. She was the one that wanted to be romanced, so today she was going to be romanced as much as the mighty Yusuke Urameshi could.

He placed a note to her beside the vase of flowers. He then went to the kitchen and put the two bags of groceries on the counter. He then proceeded to take different things out of the bags. Some of it was food! He had picked up some wine and some stuff to make spaghetti. He knew that was a great past time together. Once they were eating and ended up having a small food fight. It was fun until they had to clean it up. He then took out some candles. He placed one on the center of the dining room table. Then proceeded to take the rest to their bedroom where he placed one on each of the night stands and a few more around the room along with a bag with a few more things in it!

He then placed a single rose on the made up bed to add a touch for a romantic feel! He placed another candle on the bathroom counter in their master suit. He knew what her favorite lotion and body wash were so he had gotten them for her. He took them out of the bag and sat them on the counter next to the candle. Then he threw away the empty bag. He looked around seeing he had pretty much covered his bases.

He walked out of his lovely home and to his car which was in the garage. He took out a duffle bag out of his back seat and took it inside. He took it to the laundry room and placed his close in the proper bins. Normally the great Yusuke wouldn't do such a thing but he wanted his wife to be a very happy woman when she came home! He took the rest of his stuff and went to his bedroom. He took out his bathroom necessities and put them where they belonged then placed the empty duffle bag in the closet on a shelf.

He went back to the bathroom and striped. He took a quick shower knowing he was running out of time. It was 2:45 and she got off work around 3:30. He wanted to look very presentable. So he washed up and dried off. He wrapped his towel around his waist and went to the closet. He put on his boxers and a nice pair of jeans. He found a nice clean white t-shirt to wear as well. He then put on a pair of socks.

He pulled out an old CD of romantic classical music that featured many sax solos or duets from his night stand. He placed it in the CD player in the living room. He turned it on quietly and went to the kitchen drinking some soda while he waited for his wife to come home! Everything was in place. Candles were through out the house, the flowers were where they were supposed to be, the letter was on the table, the food was there, and finally the most important part he was there and smelled great!

Kurama gave his lovely smile as he sat down across from Shizuru. They were reuniting after a very long time of not being together. His job as the Reikai Tantei had called for a years worth the practice and classes that King Enma forced them to take/do. Kurama took the time to learn what he could. In fact he learned more than he thought when he walked into his classes. At the beginning of the year all the guys were together but King Enma quickly realized that they weren't taking anything seriously so they separated the guys and had them have one on one time with the instructors for their classes. They stayed there all year coming back for holidays and important days like birthdays or anniversaries.

All the stuff they did reminded Kurama of high school and college. They went to class studied and had test. The subjects they studied weren't math and English. It was the seven deadly sins and the seven holy virtues. It was very odd to have classes over them but defiantly interesting.

On his date Kurama told Shizuru different things he had learned and explained what she didn't understand. She had quit smoking while he was gone and he was very proud of her for that. After they got done sipping their tea they began to take a walk to no where in particular. Things were going well for a couple that hadn't really been together much over the past year.

Yukina brought a tray with cups of tea to Kuwabara and Genkai. Kuwabara had just got back from his big long training up in Reikai and wanted to see the love of his life. He was going to propose. He knew that she loved him and he loved her too. Kuwabara smiled as he took the tea that she handed him.

"It is so nice to have you back, Kuzama," Yukina said as she smiled brightly at him. Her read eyes slightly closed the bigger her smile got.

"I agree, Yukina. Your tea is very good," he said after he took a sip of his tea.

"So Kuwabara, what was your training over?" Genkai asked as she quietly sipped her tea.

"Oh it was over the seven deadly sins and the seven holy virtues," Kuwabara told Genkai in a fashion that said it was as boring as hell.

"It figures. It was all a waste of time. I bet no one paid attention except maybe Kurama." Genkai said. "Why did you have to attend this 'training'?"

Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really know. All Koenma said was that is it was to improve us morally. I doubt it did any good though."

They all laughed at the thought of any of them becoming 'better people'.

Hiei ran his way to Makai where he went to his home. His home was a castle in which he had his own land his own guards and his own everything. It was a peaceful place and he liked it. Sure he had a room with a bed but he never slept in it; he preferred the trees out back. It was still rather early so he went to his big open field in which he practiced his fighting techniques.

Yusuke smiled as he heard keys jingle from outside the front door. He stood at the frame of the door that leads to the kitchen, which was far enough away he wouldn't be the first thing she saw, watching. Kayko, his lovely wife, walked through the door and placed her purse and bags of papers on the floor beside the door and the keys on a hook beside the door. She looked up and saw the flowers.

She smiled and walked rather quickly to them touching some petals of some of the roses. They were so soft. As she admired the roses she noticed the note. She picked it up and began to read it. It was from Yusuke her love in life. In the note he stated how much he loved her and how much he missed her and how much he wanted to see her right that moment. As she finished the not at the bottom she read the 'p.s.' and gave a huge smile looking up and around.

"Yusuke," she said rather loud in search of him as she took a step toward the halls that lead to the kitchen and the bedrooms.

She ran to Yusuke when she saw him leaning on the door frame that leads to the kitchen. He started walking towards her. When he reached her he gave her a big hug and kissed her passionately. When they broke off he lead her to the kitchen.

"I bought stuff to make spaghetti," Yusuke said as he held her hand. "I also bought wine to celebrate me coming home to stay. No more training for stupid Koenma."

"That's so sweet of you, Yusuke," she said as she smiled up at him. She kissed him on the cheek. "So I'm assuming that you can't cook still so I have to cook this all by myself?"

Yusuke laughed lightly as he scratched the back of his head. He took a step back.

"Yeah, sorry babe," he said as he watched her carefully.

Instead of her getting angry because he expected her to cook for him she smiled and got out a few pots and pans. As she did so he sat down at the table. The dinning room and kitchen were connected basically looking like one big kitchen.

As they sat there Yusuke watched her turn on the stove and start some water boiling. As she moved around he started noticing things. She was wearing the uniform required for her to wear when she taught at her school, a blue skirt that was knee length and a button up shirt with a tie. She looked like a business lady. He noticed how it fit a little snug. As he watched her she untied her tie and took it off placing it on the table in front of Yusuke and proceeded to unbutton four buttons and un-tuck her shirt. He smiled at her.

Since her shirt was a little tight it showed her breast rather nicely. He didn't know what she was doing but they looked bigger than they normally did. It was that or she shrunk her cloths. He noticed her nice butt in that skirt. It looked nice as she moved back and forth placing different things in a pot for the spaghetti. Then she turned around done with what she was doing right then.

"I'm going to go change while it starts to boil," she said as walked out of the room. He smiled and followed her to their bedroom.

Once in the bedroom she unbuttoned her shirt completely. Sense it was slightly opened Yusuke could take a peek. He watched her walk into the closet and take out an old t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. She placed them on the bed. He sat down on his side of the bed as he continued to watch her. She smiled when she noticed the candles sitting on the night stand and the rose in the middle of the bed between two pillows.

"What has you being so sweet to me and being romantic? You're not the romantic type," she asked as she took off her shirt facing away from him. She quickly replaced her work shirt for the old comfortable t-shirt. When it was finally on correctly she turned around.

"I don't know. I just know you like it so I figured why not. Plus you deserve it," he said smiling up at her.

She reached her arm around her and unzipped the back of her skirt and let it drop to the floor. Yusuke stood up and took her hands in his. She smiled up at him. She was so beautiful. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled as he kissed her. He spun her around and gently laid her down on the bed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed both of his knees on either side of her waist. He kissed her gain on the lips and placed a hand on the side of her cheek caressing her. She ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to kiss her and she kissed him back.

Before it got to passionate she put a hand on his chest and pushed him a way just a little so he got the point to stop. He gave her a confused look. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. Even in the old white t-shirt with the name of the college they attended on it.

"There will be time for all this later, but there are two reasons we need to wait until then. One the stove is on and our food is probably boiling by now. Two we need to talk. I have something to tell you," she said as she hinted for him to get off and behave.

He got off her and sat down beside her. She grabbed her sweat pants which were right beside her and began to poke one leg though feeling the soft fabric rub against her smoothly shaved legs.

"What do you want to talk about?" he said trying to hide the since of worry he was feeling.

"Don't worry. I'm going to tell you over dinner. I'm the one that should be worried," she told him smiling as she stood up pulling her pants up. "Come on lets go back in there I need to check our food."

"Okay," was all he said as he got up and took her hand.

They walked back to the kitchen hand in hand. Once they reached the kitchen she walked over to the stove and began to mix the noodles and spaghetti saulse. He reached over for the wine when she smacked his hand and shook her head no. He gave her a funny look then let it drop assuming she just wanted to wait until dinner was done. He walked over beside her watching what she was doing. Then kissed her on the cheek then moved behind her and put his arms around her waist. He took a step closer to her pressing her back to his chest. He took one hand and moved the hair away from one side and bent down and kissed her neck. She leaned her head back letting out a sigh as he continued to kiss her. Then she snapped back to reality and focused on the cooking food before her.

"Yusuke, you're making this really hard on me. Please sit down. It is almost done. All I need to do is drain the noodles," she said trying to make him focus.

"Ok then I'll grab plates and glasses and set the table," he said showing her he was more than willing to help her and that he would behave.

He grabbed two plates and sat them on the table and sat them on the table in their proper places. He then placed a napkin beside the plates and a fork on top of the napkin. He then placed to wine glasses on the table. In the middle of the table Kayko placed a bowl of the spaghetti saulse and the drained spaghetti noodles in the middle of the table with the proper silverware to serve the spaghetti with.

She smiled when she saw Yusuke grab the wine and placing it on the table. She took her glass and put some ice and water in it then placed it back on the table next to her plate.

"Are you going to have any wine? I got your favorite, or did I mess up and get the wrong kind?" he asked starting to worry.

"No, honey," she smiled lightly at him then looked at the floor. "Come on sit I'll tell you over dinner."

He sat down and waited for her to sit down before he began to fix his plate. He was curious what she had to say. He got up long enough to put the wine on the counter away from them and then got a can coke cola out of the refrigerator. He popped the top and poured the coke cola in the wine glass.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Yusuke asked as he sat down and watched her fix her plate.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was going wonderful. Yusuke was happy. Kayko was happy and everything was going perfect. It started to rain outside but it went un-noticed by the two lovers. They were happy enjoying each other, while the rest of the team was out enjoying each other.

Yusuke smiled as he stood up and almost jumped with joy. Sure he was shocked by what his wife, Kayko, told him. He walked over to his beautiful wife. He bent down and kissed her. He honestly didn't know how to feel but he was happy. Kayko wanted to have a child since they got married. They had decided to try after the training; good thing it was all over. They both could focus on their little one coming along now. She told him that she was six weeks along, but that explained why she kept saying no to the wine.

They talked about how this could have happened. On Halloween when he had came to see her they kind of did the act that had them end up here. Halloween was a good time. They would all remember it not just Yusuke and Kayko. They continued to talk. Kayko cried when she confessed that she was worried how he would react when she told him that she was in fact pregnant.

Once they where done eating Yusuke cleaned up while Kayko went up to their bedroom to get ready for a shower. Yusuke quickly rinsed off the pots, pans, and other dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. He wiped off the table and stove. He put the wine on top of the refrigerator and made sure the rest of the kitchen was in order. Then he headed up the stairs to be with his wife.

Once he got up to the room he slowly opened the door just enough to see the bed and peeked in. His wife was sitting on the bed playing with the rose he placed on the bed earlier. She had also lit all the candles. The lights were off. She brought the rose to her nose and she smelled it smiling. He now noticed she wasn't wearing her sweat pants and college t-shirt. She was wearing a very revealing lacy top. It looked basically like a lacy spaghetti strap tank top. It was all see through except in just the right places. She had a pair of boy shorts to match. Once again it was completely see though except in just the right areas. All the lace and things excited him. On the panties and bra were hot pink ribbon bows. One bow was on her top between her breasts. On the panties the bow was on both sides of hips. Yusuke began drool at his wife.

Yusuke opened the door and walked in the room smirking at his wife who sat there on her side of the bed smiling innocently. He walked over to her and she stood up. He brought up his hand and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Kayko, why are you dressed like this?" he asked as placed another hand on her hip.

"I put it on for you. I bought it a while back wanting to wear it for you when you finally got done with your training. That and if I wait much longer to wear it I wont be able to fit it," she said shyly smiling up at him.

"Kayko, you didn't have to," he said as he bent over then kissed her.

She placed a hand on his chest and the other on his cheek. One of his hands was in her hair and the other was on the small of her back. He kissed her neck and she leaned her head back. She reached for his shirt and raised it up taking it off. Once it was off he carefully placed her on the bed. He hovered above her. She couldn't help but admire his well shaped abs. He must have done some serious working out up in the Reikai because he had a sculpted chest. She was the luckiest woman in the world. She smiled happy that he was the father of her baby.

"I love you, babe," he whispered after he kissed her ear.

____________________________________________________________

Botan arrived at the team house. The house was really big. It was two stories tall from the outside, but it had a finished basement. The top floor has all the bedrooms. There were three rooms on each side of the hall. On your right were Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama's rooms. Hiei's room was on your left at the end of the hall but across from Kurama's. Beside Hiei's room was Botan's room. Beside Botan's room was a spare room in case the girls stayed over, or Koenma decided to stay down here on earth. Koenma never stayed there.

Botan got soaked as she fiddled with the keys until she got the right key to unlock the door. She finally got it unlocked and opened. She ran in and looked up to see no one was there. She flipped on the light and shut and locked the door. She quickly ran to go get a towel. She grabbed the towel and began to dry off her face and arms as she walked up stairs to her room. She closed the door and went to her bathroom. She jumped in the shower. She scrubbed up real good so she smelled nice again. She jumped out of the shower once she was completely done with everything including shaving everything. When she got out of the shower she dried off then wrapped the towel around her body. She walked out of her bathroom shivering at the cold air that she met when she entered her room. Once to her closet she took out a pair of jeans and a pretty top. The team was supposed to all meet here and hang out. She was excited. She'd get to see Kayko and Yukina. She hadn't seen her best friends in what felt like forever.

She put on a pair of panties and continued to get dressed. She pulled the shirt over her head. She looked in the full length mirror on her closet door. She smiled. The jeans looked really nice. She had put on a white teen t-shirt. It had what looked like paint splatters on it. In the same color blue as her hair, the same pink as her eyes were, a light pretty green and a pale pretty yellow as well. It was immature but it was very 'Botan'.

She went back to her bathroom. The mirrors were finally defogged. She opened a drawer and took out some makeup. She put on a very little. She put on eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. That was it, just make-up enough to draw attention to her eyes. She proceeded to dry her hair with a hair dryer. Once it was mostly dry, just a little damp she began to part it. She left it parted and left it down. She liked it down she just couldn't do it with the job she had, to much wind to let it down.

She went down stairs and looked out of a window to see how wet it was outside. As she was noticing that the rain was still going on heavy, she noticed a car pulling in. Once it parked out front it parked but didn't turn off. Kurama and Shizuru got out of the car. As they were running toward the house Botan opened the door to let them in.

"How are you Miss Botan?" Kurama asked wiping the rain off his face.

"I'm very good. I wish you would just call me Botan," she said as she told him as she sat down on the sofa. Kurama and Shizuru sat on the love seat.

"Would you two like a drink?" Botan asked.

"A bottle of water would be nice," Kurama said as he looked at Shizuru. "Would you like anything?"

"No thanks," she said smiling a soft but sweet smile.

As Botan went to the kitchen to get drinks Hiei popped in. He came through the front door and nodded at Kurama who did the same back. He went toward the kitchen, leaning against the door frame. He watched Botan for a second. When Botan turned around she nearly jumped right out of her skin.

"Why in the world do you have to scare the living kami out of me like that, Hiei?" she asked as she placed a hand on her chest feeling her heart race.

Hiei didn't say anything; in fact he pretty much ignored her. It was pretty normal for the little fire demon, but over the years they had grown closer. It was more of the fact that everyone had someone except the two of them. Of course deep down Botan did in fact like Hiei but just never seemed to have the courage to tell him. Kurama knew this but didn't say much about it. Every so often he'd point something out to Hiei when the team would be together for an event like Halloween or just a simple get together. Kurama had also found out while talking to Hiei that he liked Botan too. Kurama just wasn't sure if Hiei knew it or not. But in time he'd figure it out, but maybe he already knew just didn't say anything. They had kissed back during the Halloween party. They said it didn't count because they both had been drinking. Of course Yusuke won't let them live it down. The rest the group didn't want to die.

But in the time the team had grown up, gone to college, been done with college for two years Botan and Hiei had drawn close to one another. They had taken walks. They started holding hands about a year ago right before they all went up for training. And here recently they had kissed a few times but it was always quick fast and typically when they knew they wouldn't see each other for a few days or weeks. But other than that their friendship was exactly that, a friendship.

Botan walked back in the living room and gave Kurama his bottle of water. Kurama chuckled at her seeing her red face, which in return caused her to blush that much harder. Kurama went to open his mouth but got a death glair from the fire demon now standing against the wall next to the window. He was currently looking outside at the rain.

The door quickly opened and Yukina and Kuwabara came rushing in trying to keep somewhat dry. They came in and sat down on the couch as Botan sat down in the chair that was across from the love seat.

"Yukina, how are things going?" Botan asked as she smiled at the ice apparition.

"I'm good and what about you Botan?" Yukina said smiling as Kuwabara reached over and took her hand to hold.

"I can't complain. Even if I did no one would listen," she said then the group laughed at the statement.

At that time Yusuke and Kayko came running in. Yusuke shook his head sending water everywhere. Kayko giggled like the old days instead of fussing at him like she usually did.

"Hey," Yusuke said as he came in smiling ear to ear sitting next to Kuwabara.

He was greeted by everyone. Kayko smiled as she came in wearing a brown skirt to her knees and a soft light pink button down polo shirt. Yusuke was wearing a pair of nice jeans and a navy blue polo shirt. They were holding hands until Yusuke sat down and signaling Kayko to sit down. As she sat down a blush crept across her face.

"So what have ya'll been up to?" Kuwabara asked.

"Nothing really I went home. We ate dinner. Then she took a shower and now we are here," Yusuke said leaving out some details that didn't need to be told.

"Why didn't you invite us to dinner?" Kuwabara asked picking on them.

"Well if we invited you we'd still be hungry. You always eat all the food," Yusuke said picking back at him.

The group talked and watched movies until they were all tired. Everyone but Kayko, Yusuke, and Hiei decided to crash at the house since most of them lived there anyway. Kayko and Yusuke didn't tell anyone about their news. They decided to wait for the right time. The later it got the more the group dwindled down to fewer and fewer people. Yusuke and Kayko were the first to leave since Kayko needed her rest and was very tired. Yukina was the next to go to bed. She always crashed in Botan's room if anyone else was staying in the spare bedroom. Since Shizuru was staying Yukina and Botan would share a bed. They didn't mind. The bed was plenty big enough and they got along well enough. Kurama and Shizuru were the next to turn in. Kuwabara decided to go to bed not long after that. That only left Botan and Hiei still up.

"How was your day?" Botan asked not sure she'd get an answer.

"Fine," Hiei answered back surprisingly. He sat down on the love seat.

"What did you do?" she asked knowing he was going to get tired of her questions.

"Trained," he told her.

They sat for a while not talking enjoying the silence. He was at least. They sat there quietly listening to the background noise of the TV as it flickered through commercials.

"Hiei I want to tell you something," she said as she turned the TV off.

She didn't get an answer so she continued as he watched her carefully. She watched him as well.

"I really like you," she said then paused. Then she continued, "more than a friend."

"I know," was all he said back. Before he got up walked over to her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"It's late go to bed," he said then disappeared.

She smiled but frowned on the inside. She wanted him to say more than just that. Maybe for him to say 'I like you too,' or 'I feel the same way.' But this was Hiei. That wasn't going to happen in a million years. At least now she's told him how she's feels even if it's just simply one line.

She got up and headed to her room. Once inside she quietly pulled out a pajama outfit and went to the bathroom and put it on. Once she was changed and her dirty clothes were in the hamper she turned off all the lights and crawled into bed with Yukina. Before long the team was all passed out.

___________________________________________________________

At three in the morning Yusuke's phone started ringing. He cussed as he sat up and turned on the lamp. He reached for the phone as he sat up. As he answered it he rubbed his eyes.

"Hello?" he said but partly asked as he answered the phone. He looked back at his still sleeping wife. She was so beautiful.

The voice on the other end of the phone was panicky. Yusuke stood up wide eyed. He took the phone with him as he ran to the closet and threw on a pair of jeans and the first t-shirt he could find.

"Calm down I'll be there as soon as I can and call Koenma," he said hanging up the phone.

He went to the other side of the bed, Kayko's side. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Kayko, honey," he said quietly. He placed a hand on her check and pushed some hair out of her face. She started to wake up.

"Honey something is going on at the team house. I've got to go. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm going to put the phone right here," he said placing the wireless phone on the night stand beside her. "Call me if you need me. I have my cell phone. I love you."

Kayko tried to smile but was a tad bit upset that he was leaving her at this hour. He gave her a kiss on the lip then he was gone. Kayko went back to sleep.

Yusuke arrived at the team house. Every light in the house was on. When he got there he ran inside to see what was going on. Kuwabara made no since on the phone.

"Yusuke, the girls are gone," Kuwabara said panicking. He bit his lip.

"What do you mean? How do they just disappear?" he asked. As he asked Koenma appeared and walked up to them. By that point Kurama and Hiei had appeared.

"They were kidnapped. I got a note right before you guys called. I didn't understand until I got the call from you guys," Koenma told them.

"SHIT, Kayko," Yusuke said panicking. He ran to the door, Kurama right behind him. They hopped in Yusuke's car.

Yusuke spun wheels as he took off. He raced home with record winning time. He didn't stop at a single red light or stop sign. He didn't care. He was worried about his wife. They pulled up to his house and he slammed on the breaks, turned off the car. He got out of the car, unlocked the doors, and ran inside. He didn't even bother shutting his car door. Kurama right on his heals the entire time. Yusuke ran up the stairs up to his bedroom. The whole time he was calling out for Kayko, his wife.

When he reached his room he threw the door open and there on the bed was the empty spot where Kayko was when he left. He checked the bathroom hoping she was there but she wasn't. He started to cry as he panicked that much more. He ran through the whole house turning on lights hollering for her. He never got a reply back or ever found her. He finally broke down and fell on his knees in the living room.

"Kurama, she's gone too," he said as he cried in his hands.

"Yusuke, we're going to find who did this to us and they will pay. In the end everything will be ok. Let's get back to the team and figure out where to go with this," Kurama told him as calmly as he could. His girlfriend was missing too.

"You don't understand. She told me yesterday she was pregnant. I shouldn't have left her here alone," he said standing up crying.

Kurama gave him a shoulder to cry on for a moment then they were off to figure out where to go to get their women back!


	3. Chapter 3

The crew walked through the portal Koenma had made in their living room. Yusuke had stopped crying but was pissed beyond pissed. He wanted to punch the living hell out of someone's face. On the other side of the portal was Koenma's office. When they all arrived they all stood around Koenma's desk. The room was silent. Koenma passed around the letter he had received about the kidnapping.

"This is bull shit! Where in the hell has this thing taken my wife?" Yusuke said practically yelling.

Everyone flinched not really expecting him to go off like he did. Everyone was worried about their girlfriend, friend, or wife.

"This is why I had you guys go through that 'stupid' training. I was expecting him to do something," Koenma explained as the guys were listening very intently.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You thought something like this was going to happen so you trained us but didn't bother to warn us about anything so we could watch the girls with a closer eye. My fucking wife is gone because you don't fucking inform us of this shit," Yusuke yelled. His face was turning red as steam could practically be seen coming out of his ears as he slammed his fist down on Koenma's desk leaving a huge dent in it.

"Yusuke calm down," Koenma said scratching the back of his head.

"No! I have a right to be angry. You don't fucking understand," he said not quite yelling but defiantly being loud and not nice about anything.

"I do understand Yusuke. Botan is missing too! I'm about to have a cow over here because of that," Koenma said trying to calm him down.

"No you don't fucking understand. Kayko is pregnant," Yusuke just blurted out. Sure he was supposed to wait but he needed Koenma to understand.

Everyone in the room turned and looked at Yusuke. Now would normally be the time for congratulations and such but in this situation there wasn't time nor was it necessary. Now everyone understood why Yusuke was this mad. He normally wasn't. He'd just be out for revenge but he was very worried and that was putting it lightly.

Koenma quickly spilled where he thought this demon had taken them. They were warned that there were probably more than one or two demons to go through to get them back. They were all ready to go kick some ass. It took everything Hiei had to not slit Koenma's throat right there. He was pissed. Kurama was worried but knew Shizuru would do her best to take care of the rest of the girls. Kuwabara was especially worried about Yukina as was Hiei. And of course Yusuke was a mess over all of this as well.

The team quickly stepped through the portal that Koenma had made. On their way through the portal Yusuke flipped Koenma the bird. They entered Makai and started on their way. They would run but they needed to save their energy for their battles with the many demons. What did this have to do with their training?

Their training was over the seven holy virtues verses the seven deadly sins. To them it was all just a bunch of bull shit. But here they are being told this was why they received this training.

As they walked they all began to have memories of the training and the time they had all spent together. Hiei had better memories than the other three guys had. He actually had the girl who liked him up there with him.

Hiei would never admit it but he liked Botan back. It was honestly more than a liking. It was much more than that. He just wasn't sure that if he proceeded on the thought of them being together what would happen. Sure Botan liked him but he was a demon it was more than just liking someone. To them mating was involved. Sure she may be able to handle it but who is to say that they are meant for one another. This is where Kurama would say courtship came into play. Hiei wasn't sure he was up for courting the baka ferry onna. But at the same time he really wanted to try and make things work for the best between them.

Hiei had grown a lot over the years. He was now around six foot tall. He was as tall as the rest of the guys. He was no longer shorty even though the baka Kuwabara still called him that. Hiei started thinking back over the past year and the memories he had with Botan.

_______________________________________________________

Botan walked in to the apartment that the team was living while up in the Reikai. Hiei was sitting in on the couch. No one else was there. It was apparently Shizuru's birthday so everyone had went down to celebrate with her. Hiei didn't go because he didn't care. Botan didn't go because Koenma had her doing work until fairly late. She walked over and sat down on the couch. After sitting there for a few minutes she laid down across it and yawned.

"How was your day?" Botan asked Hiei.

Today Hiei was in the mood to talk and deal with her. His class was still highly annoying since the ferry girl teaching his class kept telling him that he needed to be more humble rather than be prideful. You do what he does and not be prideful. He's the fastest and one of the best fighters in all of the three worlds. He wanted to kill the girl but the day got better when he got home and there was sweet snow in the freezer.

"Today was fine. How about yours?" he asked back looking over at her.

"It was busy. I had to run a million different errands for Koenma. I'm worn out," she said smiling over at him.

She studied his face. He looked so handsome. His red eyes weren't as dangerous looking since no one was there. He didn't have to put on an act. He smirked at her noticing what she was doing. Little did she know he was doing the same thing as she was. He was enjoying it too.

_______________________________________________________

Hiei smirked remembering doing a 'body' check on Botan. He also remembered reading her mind. He liked the idea of her liking his body and wanting to touch his chest. It aroused him that day. He wanted her so bad but he had controlled himself.

"I think we're almost there. It's starting to get really foggy," Yusuke stated getting eager.

_______________________________________________________

It was Halloween as Botan came waltzing into the team house. The team had decided to all dress up as couples from different shows. Yusuke was dressed up like Danny from Grease. His hair was slicked back and all. Kayko was his partner and was dressed up like Sandy. Her hair was in a pony tail and she was looking good in her hot pink poodle skirt.

Kurama and Shizuru were dressed up as Romeo and Juliet. Kurama and Kayko had talked Shizuru into wearing the old timey dress and all. She had her hair fixed up and the works.

Kuwabara and Yukina dressed up like Robert Philip and Giselle from Enchanted. Yukina had on the beautiful dress that Giselle wore during the ball scene as Kuwabara was dressed in Robert Philip's outfit.

The hottest couple there was Hiei and Botan. They had been talked into doing theirs together since everyone else did a couples theme so Botan talked him into it. So they did Mr. and Mrs. Smith. They were both dressed in black. She wore a pair of leather pants and leather boots. She wore a sexy black tank top. She had her hair pulled back and everything. She had a gun strapped to the inside of her leg. She looked like one bad ass chick.

When Hiei first saw her he nearly took her right there to be his mate. She looked very sexy. As the party went on the group drank and drank played games and watched scary movies.

Hiei sat next to Botan during the movie marathon that they were watching. Every time she jumped she grabbed Hiei's arm. He didn't mind; he kind of liked it, secretly. Botan got very tipsy. Out of after one of the movies while everyone was out of the room take go to the restrooms or drinks. She grabbed Hiei and laid a kiss right on his lips. It was very passionate and juicy. Hiei who was sober almost lost control of himself as he kissed back but remembered everyone was there and pulled away from her rather quick.

It was too late. Yusuke was cracking up across the room. Everyone was staring at them. Botan blushed once she realized what she had done. It was so weird that she just up and did it.

She decided to stop drinking after what had happened. Hiei stayed in his seat to prove to her that he wasn't mad but to prove to himself he could control himself.

_________________________________________________________-

The team finally arrived at the entrance of an old abandoned looking castle. It was creepy beyond creepy. Yusuke kicked the doors open. They began to walk in. The halls were lit by lanterns. They had no clue where they were going but it didn't matter because before they were ten feet into the castle the doors closed behind them. When they turned around there was a very evil but handsome looking guy standing in front of the door.

"What have you done with my wife?" Yusuke yelled his fist balling up and he got in his stance ready to fight.

"Now now now. Who are you to be demanding answers?" the handsome guy asked.

"When you kidnap my wife I think I have some rights to demand her back," Yusuke said with a fire lit in his eyes.

The handsome evil guy was dressed in white pants and a white button up shirt that was not tucked in. He had white hair with red tips in the bangs. It was very long; it went to the back of his knees. It was very straight and to perfect. He was very pale and tall human like demon. He was also bare foot. His feet didn't even look dirty. He looked perfect. Girls back in the nigen world would love him.

"Let me introduce myself. I am probably someone every one of you have heard of before. I am the kind of hell. I am the all mighty Lucifer. I used to be a good friend of King Enma's. But he got mad and cast me out of heavens you idiots know as Reikai. So you guys are here because I want to destroy this team. You're Enma's best spirit team and it will hurt him personal level and on his defense against us demons that act up. The girls were bate. I'm not sure if I'm going to kill them or not. We'll find out," Lucifer told them.

The team got in their fighting stances ready to jump him.

"You're a bastered. I hope you know that. Hell if you wanted to die all you had to do is tell us you didn't have to take the girls," Kuwabara yelled at him.

Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword and got ready to fight. As he did so another beautiful demon came out and stood beside Lucifer.

"This is who you're going to fight first. Let's see if you get passed him," Lucifer told them.

The demon next to Lucifer was just two inches shorter than Lucifer, and Lucifer was at least six foot five inches. The demon next to him had long black hair. It reached down to his waist. This demon also looked like a very handsome human male. He was dressed in red pants and a red button up shirt just like Lucifer was.

"My name is Amon. I am one of the seven deadly sins. I am known as Wrath," the demon named Amon told them.

Amon then smirked and walked into a room right off of the hall.

"If you want to see you're girls again go in the room and fight him. I do wish you luck. I want to fight and kill you myself," Lucifer said then disappeared.

They all walked into the room and the door behind them closed. It was a dimly lit room. The room went pitch black. It was so dark they couldn't see their hand in front of their face.

"I'm going to summon my spirit sword so we can see a little," Kuwabara said.

Before he could summon the sword the lights came on. The lights were the florescent lights that are found in a school or big store. It was now very bright compared to the pitch black they had become accustom to. The walls in the room were gray. The room was huge and had a high ceiling. There was plenty of room for them to fight.

"Guys I want to take this guy," Kurama came out and said.

"Okay. He's all yours," Yusuke told him nodding at him.

As soon as that was out of his mouth Amon appeared in the middle of the room. Kurama walked to the middle of the room keeping his composure.

"So you guys want the girls back that bad? To bad Lucifer is planning on killing them," Amon told him as Kurama pulled his rose out of his hair. "How sweet flowers are they for me?"

"Actually yes it is," he said then spun it around as it became a whip.

Kurama swung it toward Amon as he dogged. Kurama continued to swing the whip around. It finally clipped Amon's arm. Amon pulled out ninja blades. He began throwing them toward Kurama as he gracefully dogged each one.

In the audience Kuwabara laughed and made a comment about Amon being a ninja. Hiei rolled his eyes as he watched with his arms crossed.

Kurama's whip wrapped around Amon's left leg and Kurama pulled really hard causing Amon to go flying toward the ground then the wall. As Amon was being swung around he used his little brain and took his ninja blade and cut the whip so he could regain his freedom.

As Amon kept throwing the blades Kurama continued to doge as Amon dogged the whip.

"So which girl is yours?" Amon asked as he threw 2 ninja stars at Kurama.

Kurama didn't answer. Kurama threw his whip that much faster catching Amon off guard. Kurama put a deep gash in Amon's side. Amon landed gracefully on the ground and took a breather. Kurama took the time to do the same thing.

"The girl you like has brown hair right?" Amon said smirking. He watched Kurama's face. Kurama's eyes got a little wide so he knew he was right on the dot. Lucky for him he guessed right. It was either brown hair or blue.

Kurama got up and whipped his whip toward Amon's face. He barely hit Amon. But it left a nice little gash on Amon's cheek. Amon got angry. All at once Amon began to glow red and so did all the ninja stars and blades. All at once all the blades and stars that were laying around went straight toward Kurama. Kurama did the only thing he could do. He used his whip to throw as many as he could off track. But a few still hit him as he dogged. One cut his arm and another cut his stomach. One of them cut a decent cut on his leg.

This pissed Kurama off to no end. Kurama ran as fast has he could straight at Amon. On his way he took his whip and flicked it in Amon's direction. It wrapped around Amon's neck. Kurama quickly cault the other end of the whip, as he grabbed the whip it cut him but he didn't care. Amon's eyes grew wide. It was over and he knew it.

"Any last words?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. Lucifer slapped your bitch, Shizuru," Amon said smirking. He had done his job. If he died he did it with honor to make his master proud.

Kurama then tightened the whip and choked the life out of Amon. Blood could be seen dripping down his neck. All at once Amon's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he died.

Kurama let go then turned around looking at the team with a torn face. Hiei had heard what Amon had said to Kurama. Of course Yusuke and Kuwabara hadn't heard with their human ears.

Kurama wiped off his face as he walked back to the team. They all congratulated him on his victory. The doors that they had came from opened. They went out into the hall and began to walk.

"He said that Lucifer slapped Shizuru," Kurama told the team as they walked.

Hiei didn't say a word. He took off his bandana and opened his jagan eye.

"Onna?" he said using his telepathy.

"HIEI!" he heard back. It was Botan.

"Are you ok?" he asked still using his telepathy.

"Yes. We're in the dungeon. Kayko is puking everywhere. I'm worried," Botan told him.

"Have they hurt anyone?" Hiei asked another question.

"We're ok. Don't worry just please hurry to get us. We're chained up to the wall. This guy demon keeps walking by giving us funny looks," She told him.

"What does he look like?" Hiei kept on with the questions.

"White long hair and white clothes," she told him.

Hiei still walked with the group listening and talking telepathically to Botan. Kurama looked over and noticed it. He would be sure to ask him later.

"His name is Lucifer. Try and avoid trouble with him. I've got to go. Be careful," he said cutting off his telepathic conversation with her.

The team had arrived to a room. In the room there was a table with lots and lots of food on it. At the end of the table there was a very fat demon.

"Come in and have a seat," the fat demon told them.


	4. Chapter 4

**_sorry about taking me so long to get this chapter up! I've had it written out for a few weeks! I've just been really busy! I started p90x last Monday and it's kicking my butt! I've also started reading twilight again which is stupid if I'm writing a story. SO to be responsable I think I'm going to put it down and finish this before I used twilight as an excuse cuz its not! I've also been listening to so much Billy Idol that I've got pretty much all his music memorized! Well I'm going to shut up and let you guys read this. Sorry for it taking so long! I'll have another one up soon! I'm going to start working on it tonight! Enjoy! Please leave reviews! Reviews make me a happy girl and keep me moving fast! Its like my fuel to keep me running! Well enjoy! I think your going to like this one! :)_**

**_Military Bound Navy_**

* * *

The team walked into the room that reeked of wonderful smelling food. Kuwabara's mouth began to water as he smelled the wonderful food. The room had a huge long wooden table with piles and piles of food on top of it. There was fruit, ham, chicken, and much more.

"Wow," Kuwabara said in awe.

"Focus," Hiei said glairing at the baka human.

"Come in and take a seat. Please help yourselves to some delicious food for breakfast," a scruffy voice coming from a very obese demon.

The demon was very fat. He was dressed in yellow pants and yellow button up shirt. He had short black hair that was very thick. He was very messy looking. He appeared to not have shaved in weeks and his hair was a mess. He was very ugly. He had a double chin and more roles than the mountains and hills in the United States. He was also eating food, but with his hands. He was not using the fork, knife, or spoon.

The team sat like they were asked. Kuwabara continued to eye the food. Even Yusuke was focused enough to not care about the food. As Hiei observed Kuwabara he began to wonder if he really cared for his sister, Yukina. Well he was sure he cared but did he love her? Yukina deserved all the love the stupid baka nigen could possibly give her, and even that wasn't enough. Hiei's thoughts were interrupted by the fat demon's voice saying something.

"I would have had the girls join us for breakfast but I couldn't for two reasons. Once Lucifer won't allow it, and two their really enjoying the dungeons," he said laughing slightly at the last reason.

Yusuke stood up and slammed his hands down on the table. He was pissed. Several dishes rattled and a few grapes fell off the vine and onto the table.

"Please sit back down. I was going to let you see the girls," the demon said.

Yusuke sat back down. He wanted to see his wife so bad. To make sure her and his unborn child were okay.

"I, Beelzebulb, have my ways of doing things," the fat demon said as four TV's flickered on.

On the screen were all four girls. They all looked dirty and tired. They were all chained up to the wall. Feet were bound together as were their wrist. As they watched the girls they could see Botan talking to Kayko. The TVs were on mute so they couldn't hear what was being said. As they watched Kayko leaned over and appeared to be getting sick everywhere. Botan rubbed her back and moved Kayko's hair out of her way.

In the back of Yusuke's mind he was panicking. She was sick. She needed him and he wasn't there. He was pissed because he wasn't able to be the one to comfort her and to hold her hair out of her face.

Shizuru looked down as a demon with white hair and white clothes entered the room they were in. It was the demon from earlier, Lucifer. Shizuru said something and gave Lucifer a dirty look. He pulled his hand back and slapped her. He hit her so hard it knocked her from standing to the floor. They need to hurry up and find them.

Kurama stood up and looked at the fat demon.

"Will you excuse us, we need to go rescues our girlfriends, and kick Lucifer's butt," Kurama said as he gave the demon a dirty look. Kurama was pissed.

"Sit back down. It's only going to get better," the demon demanded.

Kurama sat back down.

Now Kayko was on the screen. She was laying on the floor trying to go unnoticed. Lucifer bent down next to her. He hovered over her. He said something to her that made her sit up and stair wide eyed at him. He reached out and touched her stomach where her unborn child was. He said something else and she looked away from him and began to cry. He leaned that much more forward and kissed her cheek.

This made Yusuke's blood boil. He was so angry. To touch his wife's belly where THEIR child was. It was uncalled for. It was also a death wish. He was going to be sure that they killed Lucifer. He was not going to get away with kissing and touching his wife much less her belly. He was beyond angry.

On the TV was now Yukina. Lucifer was talking to her. She seemed to be keeping her mouth closed. Lucifer grabbed her arm and jerked her up to her feet. He appeared to be forcing her to look at him. She squinted her eyes closed. Lucifer's nails were digging into her skin. You could see blood bleeding through her kimono. Botan stood up and looked at Lucifer directly in the eyes. The she said something to him.

What ever it was Lucifer didn't like it; Lucifer dropped Yukina and grabbed her. Yukina hit the floor with a thud and crawled over to Shizuru. Lucifer penned Botan to the wall. He said something then looked behind him at the camera and smirked.

Hiei stood up glairing at the TV.

Lucifer turned back to Botan and took his fist to her stomach. Botan's eyes went wide as she got hit. Then she closed her eyes as tears spilled out of them. Lucifer hit her again in the stomach yet again. Botan was grinding her teeth trying to ignore the pain. Lucifer then let her go and she hit the floor. She curled up in a ball. He kicked her before looking at the camera again! Then the TV turned off.

Hiei looked over at the huge fat demon. The demon was smiling. He was enjoying watching girls be beat up by Lucifer.

"This is what you call a good action video where the bad guys win. I love it. The bitch deserved it. She shouldn't have pissed Lucifer off," he said as he laughed at it, "If I were him I'd have killed her."

Hiei disappeared and the demon's head hit and bounced on the floor before rolling to a stop. Hiei had beheaded him. Now he deserved it!

"Let's go," Yusuke said as they stood up.

The team took off running to find their next challenge.

* * *

A good walk down the hall they ran into another demon. This demon was different. This demon was a girl.

This female demon appeared very nice. She smiled and motioned for them to follow her. They knew that they couldn't trust her. In the back of their minds every one of them hoped she was leading them to their girls, but that would be too good to be true.

They followed her down old stone stairs. The lower they went the louder the dripping water got. They finally arrived one story below the floor they had just been on. It was a big room. There were no windows in the room. The room was all gray and like a dungeon.

Once they were all in the room the female demon turned around. She was dressed in a purple kimono to her mid-thighs. She was very human like and a beautiful one at that. She had long blonde hair to her mid back. It was slightly curly. She was pale and had gold eyes. She had long thick dark eyelashes. She was very lanky. She seemed to have the perfect long legs. If the team was still single and in high school they would be drooling but every one of them was very focused.

"Sorry boys but I can't take you any farther," the demon said.

"Thanks, may I ask your name?" Kurama said.

"My name is Asmodeus," she told him smiling sweetly.

"You're Lust," Kurama said blankly.

"You're good! Someone has done their homework. You've already killed my friends Wrath and Gluttony," she told him shocked he got it that quickly.

"Give us our girlfriends back and maybe none of your other four of your friends will have to die," he told her.

"sorry I'm not the one in charge here. But I did get to talk to the girls not long ago. They seem sweet, but didn't seem to happy at the moment. But talking to them I know who I want to pick to fight me," she told the boys.

"And who is that?" Kuwabara asked with an attitude.

"I want to fight the guy whose girlfriend is pregnant. The pitch pissed me off," she told them.

Yusuke took a step forward.

"That's me and Kayko isn't a bitch. You're the bitch," he said cocking a smirk.

The woman smirked back then began to untie her kimono. The boys eyes went wide. She threw the obi to the side. Her kimono hung open. She stepped out of her shoes and kicked them to the side. She then let her kimono drop to the floor. She was no in a very skimpy outfit. It was very simple and clean.

"Sorry but I can't fight in that stupid kimono that is supposed to help make me 'modest'," she told him.

Yusuke didn't say a work. He pointed his spirit gun and fired. The stupid woman barely moved in time. The spirit bullet barely missed her.

"You bastared," she yelled.

She ran at him. As soon as she got close enough he punched her right in the gut. She screamed and backed away. Her eyes were wide. She couldn't believe how hard he hit her and her being a woman!

"I'm a girl, you can't do that," She told him.

"I can and you picked the wrong guy. See any of the other guys probably wouldn't fight you! It's our honor code. Only difference is I'd do anything to get to Kayko if it means breaking my honor code," he explained to her.

He ran towards her. The faster this battle was over the sooner he could be with his wife. She smirked and threw a punch at him sending him flying across the room. He landed ever so gracefully on his feet. He then shot to spirit guns toward her. She dogged and he missed, but the shots curved and both nailed her in her back. She bit her lip trying not to scream. She fell to the ground, lying on her back.

She then shape shifted into Kayko. She looked just like Kayko, night clothes and all. Unfortunately she had just worn a long t-shirt to bed thus that's how she appeared now. Yusuke was shocked.

"Please don't hurt me Yusuke," the woman who appeared like Kayko begged. She sounded just like Kayko. It was hard to not believe that she wasn't Kayko.

"You're not Kayko," he said being serious and to remind himself that it wasn't really her.

Yusuke had to stay focused. He couldn't fall for this trick. It was hard all he wanted to do was see Kayko and know she was ok. He gave the girl a determined look and pointed his spirit gun at her.

"Please Yusuke! What about our baby," she reminded him.

"Shut up bitch," he said then looked away and shot the spirit gun three times. She screamed as they hit then she went silent.

Yusuke walkedtoward the team. Then he turned around looking at the woman on the ground that looked like Kayko. A dead Kayko, it killed Yusuke to see. He looked away. When he looked away the shape shifter turned into its original form which happened to be an ugly two horned demon.

Kuwabara patted Yusuke on the back to congratulate him. Kurama gave him a sympathy look. It had to be hard to kill someone who looked and sounded like the love of your life even if it wasn't really her or not.

* * *

In a wet smelly dungeon somewhere the four girls sat with chains and shackles around their hands and ankles. Kayko was lying down on the ground curled in a ball. Her stomach was felling some what better but she wasn't sure how long that would last.

Botan was lying beside Kayko facing her. Botan looked bad. She had a black eye and a cut on her cheek. She had cuts and bruises in other places too. Her stomach was bruised the worst though.

"Oh, Botan, I wish he hadn't done that to you. You need to quit protecting me," Yusuke said shifting positions to get more comfortable causing the chains to cling together as she moved.

"Don't worry about me. All I know is Hiei will go over the deep end if something happened to you," Botan said sitting up.

She held her side as she sat up. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she held her breath. In all the abuse she somehow ended up with some seriously injured ribs.

"Like he isn't going to go off the deep end when he sees you like this. Let me heal you," Yukina suggested.

"No! The guy will only be pissed more if I'm healed and one of us is healing on another," Botan said proving a very good valid point.

"Thank you though," Botan added after a minute of silence.


End file.
